marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rescue Armor Model 2
Rescue Armor Mark II | Model = 2 | Version = 1 | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Tony Stark | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = Matt Fraction; Salvador Larroca | First = Invincible Iron Man Vol 2 29 | HistoryText = Pepper Potts had to sacrifice her original Rescue Armor as part of a process to bring back Tony Stark from a state of brain death. When he returned, Tony recycled several of his old Iron Man Armor to build Pepper a new armor, which he presented to her as soon as she recovered from a surgery that grafted into her chest a R.T. node. The suit was used by Pepper to assist Tony against Sasha Hammer, and a swarm of drones sent by Hammer Industries to attack the demonstration of a R.T. car. During this last instance, Pepper was forced to shut down the suit, due to the drones' targeting being locked onto the repulsor tech energy signature. During the War of the Serpent, Pepper used the Rescue Armor to take Iron Man's place on a missionof aid against Grey Gargoyle's rampage through Paris. For a brief time, Pepper stepped down from using the Rescue Armor due to feeling discouraged after Bethany Cabe leaked to the media an image of Pepper craking under pressure during the Serpent's war. Pepper would return to using the suit sporadically afterwards. After going rogue, the suit's on-board computer J.A.R.V.I.S. took control of the Rescue Armor to hold Pepper and his boyfriend Carson Wyche hostage. Jim Rhodes, who had taken over the mantle of Iron Man, rescued Pepper and Wyche. He shut down J.A.R.V.I.S. and the Rescue Armor using an electromagnetic pulse. The Rescue Armor was subsequently destroyed as part of J.A.R.V.I.S.' decommission. Properties Overview Similarly to the first Rescue Armor, this suit is focused solely on defensive and protective capabilities. The armor is powered by the R.T. node lodged in Pepper Potts's chest, though it's likely it also possesses power reserves, due to its ability of being operated while separated from Potts (the original Rescue Armor featured solar reserves, for example ). J.A.R.V.I.S. served as the armor's on-board computer. The armor possesses communication systems and scanners with a radio of fifteen meters. The suit provides its user with flight capabilities, which are most likely derived from electromagnetic superfield generators like in the case of the previous Rescue Armor. An additional push during flight can be provided by overthrusters. Defensive Powers In addition to the suit's outer shell, the Rescue Armor can generate powerful force fields for protection, which can be cast around the suit itself and other objects. These are durable enough to block Sasha Hammer's powerful razor-sharp energy whips. Offensive Powers Even though the Rescue Armor is not focused on weaponry or offensive capabilities, its defensive systems can be used offensively. The manipulation of magnetic fields can be used to disrupt electronics, and the force fields can double as powerful shockwaves to knock down enemies. The armor's enhancements provide its user with enough strength to dent the Iron Man Armor Model 40. | CurrentOwner = Pepper Potts | PreviousOwners = | Notes = * Pepper referred to her suit as a she. | Trivia = * The rights to the schematics of this armor are being contested by Damage Control after Tony Stark fell into a coma since the company also operates as an archival unit for metahuman technology that belongs to missing, incapacitated or deceased individuals. While Stark commonly evaded this predicament by leaving control of his intellectual property to Reed Richards, Reed had gone missing for a prolongued period of time when Stark became incapacitated. | Links = }} Category:Rescue Armor Category:Battlesuits